Naraku's Magical World
by the little emo asylum
Summary: It's Naraku's special day! So it's up to Inu and the gang to make it perfect. But what is a bride to do when the groom doesn't even know about the wedding?
1. Planning

Naraku's Magical World

Greetings and salutations, this is my little story. This is only chapter one, I'll hopefully make more. Okay I will make more, eventually. But anyway, this is for Naraku who is just deeply misunderstood and just wants to be loved. Um…this is my first fic on this site, so please don't hate me. Umm….well enjoy the story.

Naraku's Magical World Chapter 1: Planning

"I'm so lonely," Naraku sighed sadly to himself as he lay lounging on a sofa. "How can you be lonely when you have Kanna, Kohaku, and me!" Kagura asked looking over at Naraku, then looking back at her hand of cards. "I want to be married, my poor children have no proper father. Oh what a dysfunctional family we are!" Naraku cried out, placing the back of his hand to his forehead. "Oh please," Kagura rolled her eyes. "Full House," Kanna said, laying her hand of cards down before Kagura. "Again, that's the third time you got a full house. I am not playing poker with you anymore, Kanna." Kagura said turning from Kanna. "Double or nothin'" Kanna said, shuffling the cards. "You're on!" Kagura said turning back around. "My own children care not for my grief! Oh what a cruel world this is indeed!" Naraku was starting to get dramatic. Kohaku walks in at this appropriate moment, carrying a large bottle of red wine a very large brownie, "Here, Boss, if you need Midol, I'll go get it for you." "No, no that's okay. But could you do something for me?" Naraku asked, shoving the brownie down his throat and taking a large swig of the wine. "Sure Boss, anything," Kohaku answered. "Call my Fluffy-chan, I want to marry him!" Naraku said, stars appearing in his eyes. "Today? Can you plan a wedding in less than a day!" Kagura yelled over, she was getting madder because Kanna won again. "Of course I can, but I'll need help. Kohaku, go find my Fluffy-chan and bring him here." " Righto, Boss!" Kohaku left in a hurry. Naraku turned to Kagura, "Kagura, I need you to go find Inuyasha and his little friends." "Are you joking, Inuyasha is your worst enemy and you want to invite him to your wedding!" Kagura yelled. "Well he is Fluffy-chan's brother, and that girl is Fluffy-chan's sister-in-law, they're family, I have to invite them. Plus, I don't have many friends, so it would be nice to have someone come to my wedding," Naraku was twirling his finger on the sofa. "Anyway, call the dress maker, we'll need to get dressed!" Naraku then proceeded to squeal like a little school girl, and he danced down the halls of his castle.


	2. A White What!

Greetings and salutations! Chapter two, how lovely! I realize that my chapters are really short, and I must say it didn't look that short on paper, but oh well, I'll try to make it longer, but only if I get reviews. Actually I'll probably make it longer anyway, because, yeah I have no life, and I will not resort to threatening my audience just to raise my moral, or whatever. Anyway, you are probably tired of my talking/typing so yeah, I'll just let you read the story now.

DISCLAIMER: I realize I forgot this the first time, so I put it now. I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS PRETAINING TO INUYASHA……well at least for now, but that will change.evil laugh

NARAKU'S MAGICAL WORL CHAPTER TWO: A White What!

Kagura was flying high in the sky on her little feather thing, when she spotted a group of tiny dots that she quickly identified as Inuyasha and his little gang of misfits. She landed before them, and immediately they took the defensive. "Relax dog-boy, I come in peace," Kagura holds up her hand in a peace sign, which seems to slightly relax the group, especially Sango, who starts laughing. "What is so funny, Sango?" Kagome turns to ask the girl. "N-nothing," Sango laughed, looking guilty, then looking straight at Kagura, she made a gesture like she was smoking something, which succeeded in making Kagura laugh as well. "You remembered that! Damn, we were so fucking high that night!" Sango laughed. Kagura laughed until suddenly she remembered, "Oh, yes," her voice suddenly go monotone, " I'm here to invite you all to Lord Naraku's wedding to Lord, or Lady I'm not sure which, Fluffy. So yeah, ya'll can get yo asses over to Naraku's castle." She pulled out her feather and was just about to leave the flabbergasted group, when Miroku suddenly spoke up, "Wait, um….how do we get to Naraku's castle?" "Follow the neon clear brick road, of course. Gosh, you guys really are dumb," Kagura said, flying away. "How the hell are we suppose to follow a neon clear road, we can't even see it!" Inuyasha started ranting. "You follow me of course, I'm an expert on the neon clear brick road," a voice said from behind them. They all turn to see Hojo standing with some very big headed old lady. "Hojo? What are you doing here, and who is that?" Kagome asked. Miroku was waving girly at Hojo, "Hello again, Hojo, did you have fun last night, I know I did." Hojo gulped, making it seem as though he didn't know what Miroku was talking about, but everyone saw the wink he gave Miroku. "Um…righto, so who is that, Hobo?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently. "Oh, this is Yubaba, she runs a bath house in the movie Spirited Away, but for this story she's gonna be Naraku's dress maker," Hobo I mean Hojo said. "Hi, Yubaba," everyone said in a monotone voice, but Yubaba just nodded. "She's not suppose to talk in this story," Hobo said. "Why?" asked Shippo, popping up from some little vortex that kitsunes pop out of. "I don't know, if I knew that, then I would be writing the story, and if I was writing the story, Miroku would be my sex toy instead of me being his and I would get the whip," Hobo said, only to receive disgusted looks from everyone else except Miroku.


End file.
